Rain
by Safire Lupe
Summary: It reminded him of pain, reminded him of the tears that he could never shed, but there will be someone who will lead him to hope in the end. SatXRisa oneshot


DECLAMATION: I do not own dnangel, but the poem is mine.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

**RAIN…**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Upon that great ball_

_We call the sky_

_Thunder rages_

_In heaven's cry_

_Falling down _

_Are angel's tears_

_Believing hope is lost_

_Leaving only our fears_

_Gray moments of our memories_

_Times of pain_

_Fall in ever spark of blue_

_In every drop of __**rain**_

_But as light begins to appear_

_And illuminate lost souls below_

_They will always see that hope_

_Lies at the end of the __**rainbow…**_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

At first it was only tiny droplets that were hardly felt or seen by anyone. He believed that he can still make it back home in time. But he was wrong, for as soon as he was a block away from the school gate, the droplets had turn into a sudden downpour.

He was beginning to get soak as more rain came down on him, pounding on his skin, sending shivers down his spine at the cool of its temperature. And he had to stop, letting himself get wet to the bone. His head was down, letting his damp, blue, bangs hide his emotionless eyes from onlookers who thought that he had turn sane for standing in the rain.

Satoshi Hiwatari hated the rain. It always annoy him when it started raining, it always put him in a bad mood.

He still remains motionless and silent.

His wet clothes had stacked to his skin and he was shivering now.

"You'll catch a cold…"

A familiar, angelic voice woke him from his state. He turned his head slightly to his shoulder, while is eyes rolled to the side to see the person behind him.

Long, brown hair was soaked in the rain; he could tell from how darker it looks like when it's wet. Her clothes were also soaked as well.

He smirk. "How could you say that to me when you yourself will catch a cold as well." His tone was very matter-of-factly as he said that.

Risa Harada had to smile. "I left my umbrella in the locker…" she stated, walking over to his side and observed him. Those degreeless spectacles he wore was a bit foggy, making it hard for her to see his eyes.

They had a short stare at each other before Satoshi started to walk slowly pass her.

"Done standing in the rain?" Sarcasm was in Risa's words as she turn and ran toward his side.

Both of them were now walking in the rain with out any protection from it.

"Don't you have anything else better to do Harada-san?" He said to her, rather coldly, as he notices that she had started walking with him (See, he really does get into a bad mood during the rain).

She had ignored his question and continues walking. Satoshi was still aware of her presence but decided to let her tag along, she was still his friend anyway, and maybe invite her into his apartment which they where almost half way their for some nice coco or coffee.

He looked up the sky, as the rain started to pour down on them faster. It looks like this rain was going to last for a very long time. With this he frowned.

Their long silence has ended when it was Satoshi, and I mean _the_ Satoshi, who spoke first.

"Harada-san…"

"Yes?" Risa turned her head to him, she expected Satoshi to be facing her but his head was down. She also notices the slight emotion in his eyes….

…the emotion of deep and utter sorrow.

He had sighed. Droplets of rain pounding on his hair rapidly.

"What is the rain for you?" it was an unexpected question for someone like him, but it was something to relieve the stress of the rain, he only wishes she had the same idea as he does.

She was lock in deep thought after that question.

They had reach the front porch of Satoshi's two story apartment, he walked up the stairs and reach out to get his keys which were inside his wet pocket, it was so wet that it took time for him to get them.

He then place the keys into the keyhole and opened the door, when he was about to go inside, Risa had spoke…

"The rain for me is the tears of an angel…"

He had turned to her. She had walked up to his porch and stud right behind him.

"An angel…" she continued, "…who had a hard time in his life…" he knew who she was talking about, "…but he was too afraid to cry, he doesn't want to show his weakness, so he let them out in the form of rain to tell everyone how hopeless he is without showing his face to the people."

There was a long pause from the both of them.

He really knows that she was speaking of him, since Niwa had told them about Krad and Dark and mostly about him after the tragedy of the angels 2 years ago.

"Would you like something warm to drink Harada-san?" he said, motioning her to enter in his apartment.

Only a small nod and a smile was her reply.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Satoshi came out from the kitchen with two cups of hot coco.

She gave the other one to Risa, who sat in the living room still wet but with a blanket wrap around her. Satoshi had already changed into warm clothes.

As they drank their warm drinks, Satoshi looked out the window. The sky was already dark from both the gray clouds and the night.

"I think you should call your sister and stay here for the night, I don't think this rain will end…" he spoke to her with his usual emotionless tone.

She only nodded and places the cup in the coffee table next the couch, and went over to Satoshi's phone.

He could hear her mumbling the words he needed to say to her twin sister, and by the time he finish his drink, Risa had put down the receiver.

"She said I could stay…"

Satoshi stud up from his seat and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting you some dry clothes. If you are going to stay here for the night I expect that you will feel comfortable in your sleep."

A few minutes later, Risa was inside his room, wearing one of his blue shirts which was small for him and fitted Risa except for that the sleeves reach her elbow, and a white pajamas that also fitted her.

She had learn from Satoshi that the apartment had no guestroom, so she had to stay in his room. His bed was queen size that it could fit 3 people, so she didn't mind sleeping with him.

Satoshi was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the TV, flipping channels with a push of a button on the remote. He had stopped to watch the weather forecast. She saw him frown after hearing the news that there will be more rain showers this week.

"Darn rain…" he mumbled to himself before hitting another button on the remote which automatically turned of the TV, leaving the room in darkness except for the blueish like light that came from the window. The room was also silenced leaving them to hear only the rain.

She went to sat down beside him, he was looking down again with the same sorrowful look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Hiwatari-kun? You seem upset."

"Nothing is wrong Harada-san…" he let himself fall to the bed while staring up the ceiling. "I'm just…tired"

"Tired of the rain?" she corrected.

His eyes moved to look at her, the moonlight coming from outside illuminated the features of her delicate face, also the shadows of the rain can be seen trough the moonlight on her.

She was beautiful, like he always known since they met.

"…Yes, tired of the rain…"

"Why?"

"…"

"Satoshi-kun?"

She didn't realize that she had called him in his first name, which completely got his attention, yet he still did not answer her question.

"What is the rain for you?"

Her question, it was the same question as he asked her before…

"The rain is me…"

She moved her face closer to his so she could her him more better, but she was staring right at his blue eyes, covered by glasses.

"The rain is me because… I'm hopeless…"

Her hands where now fix on his glasses taking them of slowly as he spoke.

"You're not hopeless…" she said in a comforting tone.

"Yes I am, I'm hopeless… I promised to have fun with the rest of my life, I promised to everyone this…now look at me, still the man I was before…"

"Don't say that Hiwatari-kun…"

"…I promised to find someone to love. But I cant because I still have that darn pain in my heart." He had to look away from her.

"But Hiwatari-kun…" She called him in a whisper only they can hear. "You did find someone to love…"

Satoshi felt something warm touch his lips. Yes, Risa was kissing her, for a while only. She pulled away to look at his shocked expression and smiled for a small smile had suddenly appeared in his lips. Somehow, her kiss put him back on the good mood.

"Besides, there is always hope at the end of the rain." she said.

Risa suddenly felt being turned to let her lie on her back on the bed. Satoshi smiled down at her.

"What do you mean by that?" he whispered.

"You'll see tomorrow."

Satoshi closed his eyes and smirked, then he press his lips to her in a long and passionate kiss.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Satoshi woke up with sun beams on his face, he rubbed his temples and stared down on the warmth beside him. Risa was still asleep.

He sat up without having to wake her up, and looked out the window. The rain had finally stopped and just above the clouds, a beautiful rainbow colored the blue sky.

"A rainbow…" he finally knew where he can find hope…

Now, he will be expecting more rains this week, but that won't be a bother to him anymore, because hope lies at the end of that rainbow…

…and Risa's here to help him get to that end.

**END**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Wow… this is probably the longest oneshot I ever made, so I also hope that I get tons of reviews for this.

Well, thanks for reading this story, I will be posting more stories soon just check on my profile and scroll down to upcoming storis/chapters for my next updates.

Don't forget to review, until next time,

**SaFireLupe**


End file.
